friday
by brayn19
Summary: jhen's day.


-1It was a Friday afternoon in our sixth period and all we did was watch this historic movie.

Kaela was sitting in front of me and she was writing a letter. Her backpack was behind her and I took it.

I was looking through her backpack and was just playing around with it. I was getting sleepy so then I fell asleep on kaela's bag. She woke me up by poking my cheek. I checked her backpack and checked if I drooled and it's a good thing that I didn't. The bell rang and kaela and I were chasing each other . Our teacher didn't even realize he let us out four minutes early. I headed to the girls locker room to wait for jhen and I was with PJ. I saw jhen come out of the locker room and she looked depressed. I went to ask what her GPA was and it was 3.33. Me and PJ tried to tell her all the positive things about it but she just looked depressed as we headed to get her instrument. After we got her stuff, she was holding her clothes, chocolate, instrument and her English book. I offered to take her book home for her so she wouldn't have trouble or a hard time going to school the next day. So then I took it and we headed to the group. I saw her separate and she was alone so then I went to her. We looked at each other face to face and she was about to tear and cry and I was like no!

-2I didn't want to see her cry. She's had a stressing and bad week the whole week. I didn't know what I can do to cheer her up. I tried saying , "suck it up big booooooy" but I don't think that worked. She was like so quiet after school and more silent than usual. She wanted to go downstairs so then I came with her so she wouldn't be alone. Her ride came and she left. In her car I saw her head and it was down. I was wondering what was up . I went home and turned on the computer and waited for jhen to go online. She finally did and I started to talk with her. The whole time jhen just sounded so sad. She told me that the whole time she was in the car, she was silent to her sister the whole time and her sister asked her what was wrong. I was about to cry because jhen told me that when she came home she just busted out in tears! She's had a really rough and stressing week.

-3I was thinking of what I should do, I had church later and I was going to see buddah there. I had to change for church and jhen said she was going to go out with her sister while her mom was out. I then left and at church I saw buddah sitting towards the front and I had the idea of something, Something that happened the week before Friday. When it was done I dialed jhen's number but she wasn't answering her phone. I was kind of worried because I had a great plan. I was standing next to buddah and jhen finally called meh. Right when I answered I handed my phone to buddah. Them two started to talking with buddah starting saying

"hello?"

"hi!"

Jhen continued, " wait, who's this?"

"buddah, what's up?"

When buddah was talking on the phone, he had a smile on his face.

"what?"

"awww hold on."

Buddah had to leave so then he handed me my phone back. I told jhen that I had to go too.

She sounded so different on the phone like the nights before.

She gave me a text message saying, "thanks! Omg im so happy!(" it was sent at 8:37pm on 12/14/08

I felt so good and I couldn't wait until I went home. I finally went home and I went online.

Jhen Imed me saying, "**OMG I LOVE YOU( HAHAHA**."

And then she repeated it , "**OMG I HAVE TO SAY IT AGAIN, I LOVE YOU, YOUR LIKE Y LIFE SAVIOR, HAHA. YOU **

**MADE EVERYTHING BETTER**…" after I read that I was so happy but Also because she was really happy. After a few minutes

she gave me a phone call. She just sounded so happy and hyper. She told me that I was like her guardian angel or something and I had

a smile on my face. I felt really good because after a stressful week she's had she finally had a day when she was really happy and it's

all because of what I did. That day was a day that I would remember for a long time. After all this, I came to realize that I still had the

capability to make Jhen smile, laugh and most of all happy.

When she hung up she probably went to sleep with a smile because I know

I had one.


End file.
